


Where Did He Go Right

by RedVelvetPanPan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: After Ragnarok, F/M, Fluff, Little bit of angst, but before infinity war, but they're somehow on earth, especially Thor: The dark world, in a world where the snap didn't happen (yet), just a tiny bit, just go with it, you kinda need to watch all the movies for this to make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetPanPan/pseuds/RedVelvetPanPan
Summary: Loki reflects on how he could have possibly gotten to where he is now. Holding her while watching a Disney movie.





	Where Did He Go Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little piece of a larger Loki/OC fic I'll probably never get around to writing fully.
> 
> Incase you want to read it without having 'Her' be you/the reader, in mind, the OC's name is Cassiopeia Dunn.
> 
> PS, tell me if you guys like this and think I should do a Canon/Reader one-shot collection. Also, any errors you find are attributed to the fact I'm sick and exhausted. Have a nice day!

How did he get here?

It was a question he asked himself almost everyday. Everytime he would look into her eyes, he would wonder how, after everything he's done, how could she of all people forgive him.

Out of all the Avengers he hurt and angered that day. She was the one he destroyed the most.

She was an experiment, torn apart and put back together more times than you could count, all to make her their perfect little weapon. She was given abilities many mortals would kill to have. But she had lost too much while gaining them for it to be worth it.

Her childlike innocence was obliterated, as the experiments had started when she was no older than four, and lasted until she was nine.

Then, like guardian angels, SHIELD came along, wiping out the organization behind it all.

She was taken in by them, trained to keep her powers at bay. She was shown Disney movies, and family sit-coms in her free time, in hopes the good and happy messages would get through to her. And thankfully, they did.

Slowly, but surely, Experiment CD4 became more human than puppet. Smiling, talking, and laughing.

And it was mainly thanks to one person.

Agent Phil Coulson.

If he knew then, what he knew now, he would have never touched Coulson. He would have walked off that helicarrier, sceptre in hand, without laying a finger on the agent.

But that's not what happened.

Phil Coulson died at his hands, and she hated him for it.

When Thor had brought her to help with the Dark Elves, the first thing she did when she saw him again, was punch him square in the face.

He, of course, played it off. Aggravating her further, and only adding more fuel to her undying hate. He stumped her later on though, when he pushed her out of the way of one of the Dark Elves' grenades, that had been meant to hit her.

For some reason, he had saved her life.

Only for her to shock him in return, by taking his hand, and keeping him from being sucked into the miniature black-hole the grenade had created.

"All life... even yours, means something." She had said to him after, as he was giving her the most confused look.

Well, he couldn't just let her be after that, now could he?

She had proven herself to be interesting, in the fact she wouldn't let even her least favorite being in the whole galaxy die, not when she could do something to stop it.

With the fact he was in the mood to be entertained, so began their game of cat-and-mouse. He would show up where she lived, pester/torment her, and she would threaten to tell Thor that his brother was alive, but with no way of contacting the God of Thunder, all her threats were null.

Over time, things started slipping. In his quest to drive her insane with his presence, he found his taunts at her were becoming weaker. Just the same with her, slowly, her hateful glares began to soften.

Almost a year into their little game, it happened.

It was when he didn't show up at her place for a whole week, and upon his return, she said she was worried, that they both realized their mistake.

They were beginning to care for each other.

It was terrifying. It was supposed to be impossible. They detested each other. Well, they did. Years ago.

But now...

Slowly, Loki looked down at her, as she was leaning against his shoulder.

The room was dark, the only light was coming from the television across from them as they sat on her leather couch.

On the screen, Beauty and the Beast was nearing its end. It was a movie Loki had grown a soft spot for, do to reasons he refused to divulge.

In the sparse lighting, it was difficult to make out her features, but he had traced over them with his gaze enough times that he could probably draw her likeness perfectly, even while blindfolded.

Her breathing was slow and steady, eyes shut as she rested against him. At some point midway through the movie, she had impulsively rested against him, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

He was stiff at first, but hesitantly relaxed. Now, roughly half an hour later, the stiffness was gone, replaced by slight disbelief.

Over the course of years, and countless instances of the two being forced to spend time together, she had begun to forgive him. But never in his wildest dreams would he had ventured far enough to think they could become close.

But like countless times before, she had gone and surprised him.

After everything they went through together. The Dark Elves. Her being there for his mother in her dying moments. His choice of pestering her. Her choice of giving him a chance. The fall of her old home, SHIELD. Her near death caused by Ultron. The genuine fear he felt upon seeing her so hurt. The return and subsequent take down of the organisation who experimented on her. And finally, Ragnarok.

That was what tipped everything over.

Now, here they are.

The credits began to roll, and Loki still couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He was in love. And it was easily the most terrifying thing he had ever experienced. Even putting the discovery of his heritage to shame.

Why?

Because she was the most precious thing he had ever encountered in all his years.

Despite everything she went through at such a tinder age, she came out of it as one of the most kindhearted people to grace this, or any other world.

She was pure.

Too pure for him to be near.

But he was selfish. And no matter how many times he told himself to walk away, that she would be better off if he walked away, he just couldn't. And even if knowing she would be better off without him, couldn't keep him away, than there was no hope she was ever getting rid of him.

He gently tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear.

At his touch, the softest of smiles graced her face.

From the sight of it, he was hit with the strongest urge to protect her, to preserve this bundle pure innocence and compassion that called itself a human.

It was a feeling he only became familiar with after her entrance into his life.

And even though having feelings for this tiny fragile human shook him to his core, he found that he never wanted that urge to protect her to leave.


End file.
